Their Love
by SoInLuv
Summary: The first time that Jack and Kate make love and their feelings. Not great at summaries but this pretty much covers it. Please R & R


**Author's** **Note: **This is my first story, not the first i've written but the first one that others, you guys, will be reading. Its about the first time that Jack and Kate are together, the first time they make love. They are on the island, inside the hatch. It goes back and forth between their feelings, but i think that its pretty clear to tell who is feeling what. There's no dialogue until the very, very end, just what each of them is feeling. Please R&R, even if its bad, let me know, its the only way i know what to improve.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

* * *

His kisses are tantalizing… passionate… filled with desire, but most of all filled with love. The way his lips land on hers, slowly, tentatively even, but with purpose, a purpose of showing her how he feels, how he wants for her to feel. He pulls away slightly and slowly he lets his lips brush against hers, then slowly he lets his lips wrap over hers. He feels her hesitation for a second before she kisses him back. Her hands snake up towards his neck and land securely there. His hands travel down her sides until they land on her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

She can feel his body on hers, his hands on her waist, and his lips, his wonderful lips against hers, lips she thought she would never get to kiss, lips that she wanted to kiss so many times until that day, the day she kissed him and then ran. Ran away from the man that made her feel safe and secure, worthy and hopeful. She feels as one of his hands makes their way up through her body, finally landing on her neck, holding her head closer to his. She lets out a moan that reverberates through his whole body.

He pulls back and looks at her. Her eyes are still closed as she licks her lips and he smiles.

She opens her eyes and sees his eyes lighted up as he has a smile on his lips and you smile back. You both stand there, not wanting to move, just wanting to feel the other person's body closer to yours. You finally realize that this is what you've wanted all along. To be standing with him so close to you that you feel like you're going to break, to feel all the butterflies in your stomach and feel like your heart is crying, not because its broken, but because its finally complete, complete with the one thing you thought you had lost so long ago, but in reality you just hadn't found yet.

You move away and he looks taken aback, not sure if you're going to run and you scold yourself for making him think that could even be a possibility. You reach your hand out, grab his, and smile as your fingers intertwine.

He looks as your fingers intertwine and smiles. He looksback up and sees her face smiling softly at back at you. You feel your heart racing a thousand miles an hour. You feel as she pulls you, leading you somewhere but you don't care where it is as long as it's with her. She leads you inside the room with the bunk beds and then lets go off your hand as she turns to close the door. You hear the lock click and see her turn around and lean against the door. You stand there unable to move as she looks at you and then down at the floor. You move towards her and lift her chin up so that she's looking into your eyes. You give her a smile and you can see the tension melting away, the fear of rejection leaving her eyes almost as quickly as it appeared. And you stand there, getting lost in her green eyes. The eyes that you have come to love so much this few weeks, eyes that hide so much pain, and regret, eyes that glow when she's happy, that seem to dance as the fire light strikes them. Eyes that look at you lovingly something you never thought you'd ever see in them, at least not directed at you.

You look at him, a smile tugging at his lips. You look into his eyes and every fear that you ever had has been erased only to be filled with understanding and care something that you haven't had in a long time, something that you've been searching for in order to be able to feel human again.

You hold each others gaze for what seems like forever until he leans down and kisses you. His mouth slightly opened, his tongue brushing against your lips. You feel weak, like your knees are going to give away at any moment. But it seems like he can read your mind and places his hand on you waist steadying you. His other hand is against your cheek and you feel his calloused hand tenderly caressing your cheek.

He can feel as she separates her lips slightly granting you access. You let your tongue caress hers and feel her shudder at the contact. Your tongue massages hers and you feel hers making a swirl motion on the tip of yours. Your hand goes behind her neck and as your fingers get tangled in her hair, you pull her closer to you while your body is pushing hers against the door.

She feels his body weight on hers and it's the best feeling in the world. His tongue continues to explore her mouth, tasting the sweetness that is her. As they pull away for breath, she lightly tugs at his lower lip.

He places his head on the crook of her neck and starts to place wet kisses, trailing from her neck up to her jaw line. She lets out a moan and he smiles against her skin but continues to kiss her now moving towards the other side of her neck. One of her hands is massaging the back of his neck, while one is in his short, brown hair bringing him closer.

He makes his way up towards her ear and lets out a warm breath making her breathe in sharply. He pulls back and looks at her, her eyes filled with want and desire. She can see as his eyes are glazed over with lust and passion.

He takes her hand and leads her to the middle of the room. They stand in front of each other just inches separating them. She stands on the tip of her toes and leans in to kiss him. As she kisses him, her hands travel down his chest until finally landing on the last button. She starts to undo his shirt working from the bottom upwards. Her fingertips brush against his skin and she can feel him shudder under her touch. When she finally reaches the last of the button, her hands goes underneath his shirt and she pushes it off of him. She pulls away from the kiss and looks at his chest, filled with hair, hair that's leading down towards his stomach until it is hidden by his jeans. Her hands make their way to his chest massaging it, taking in every inch of him, working up towards his shoulders and the back of his neck, and then back down towards his chest, his stomach. She leans her head upward and kisses the shallow point underneath his neck right below his adam's apple. She feels as his pulse leaps and she places one hand on his chest right on top of his heart while the other one massages the right side of his body. She continues to place kisses just below his neck and across his chest. She works her way up towards his neck, standing on the tip of her toes as she places kisses and works up towards his jaw line. She tugs at his earlobe slightly and works her way down towards his chest as she feels his hands tightly holding her waist.

He holds her waist as she kisses him. Steadying her, but also himself. He looks down at her and sees as she continues to kiss his chest, placing butterfly kisses around his nipple. He moans in delight and sees as she looks up at him with a shy smile. He leans downward and kisses her lips, then works down towards her neck and collarbone. He feels as she grips his forearm. His hands move over the side of her body until landing on the exposed skin between her jeans and shirt. He continues to kiss her neck as his hand works its way underneath her shirt towards the small of her back, then upward and back down. She pulls away from him and he feels confused until he sees her lift her arms upward. He closes the gap between them and then pulls her shirt off, revealing her black, lacy bra. He pulls her close to him and kisses her fiercely, full of passion, of want, of love while his hands traveling down her body, down her sides, to the small of her back holding her in position. Her hands are holding him tight, massaging his broad back.

They pull away in dire need of a breath, but close enough for their foreheads to touch. She makes the first move. Her hands reach out and land on the edge of his jeans. She massages the skin that is right above them and then slips two fingers down through the fabric, her fingers now in between his hot skin and the boxer briefs. She takes her hands and places them on the button on his jeans and start to undo it, then pulls down his zipper. She gives the jeans a small tug downwards and then watches as they slid down his body. She looks back up towards Jack and sees that he has been looking at her with a small smile on his lips.

He takes off his shoes with the force of his feet and then moves to the sides as he steps out of the jeans, leaving the shoes and jeans in a pile by his feet. He then takes and runs his fingers down from her shoulders towards her neck down her chest in between he breast towards her stomach until they finally land on the front of her jeans. He can feel the goosebumps break out on her skin as his fingers ran down her body. He kneels down in front of her.

She can feel his hot breath on her stomach and feels as her stomach starts to tremble, with desire, anticipation. She places her hands on the top of his head, gently running her fingers through his hair.

He undoes her jeans, pulling down the zipper, and sliding it off her body. He takes his arms and wraps them around her body bringing his lips to her stomach kissing it gently. He kisses around her bellybutton and then starts to make his way up towards her breast, her collarbone, her neck. He takes his hand and places it on the bra strap and starts to pull it downward placing small kisses where the fabric once was. He takes his other hand and places it on the back pf the bra unclasping it. He takes off the offending garment and lets it fall to the floor. He moves back and looks at her, his eyes traveling down her body, from her tangled brown locks to her breast to her flat stomach, intoxicating thighs, beautiful long legs, and agile ankles back up to her face. He moves closer to her and kisses her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth, feeling her moan at this action, their tongues making love to each other. He then moves down and his mouth captures one of her breast, sucking lightly on her nipple. He hears as she moans, and arches her back towards him. He bites lightly on her nipple and then places sweet kisses as he make his way towards her other breast taking the nipple in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. He pulls away and pulls her towards the bed, laying her down. He hovers over her, holding himself on his hands. She runs her hands over his chest feverishly and pulls him down towards her mouth. As they kiss, he moves his hands downward until they land on her inner thigh. He can feel the heat that radiates from her core, feeling as he can't contain himself any longer either. She thrust her pelvis upwards towards him crashing into his. She hears as he groans into his mouth. He pulls away from her mouth and kisses chest. She places her hands on his head and pulls his face towards hers. She looks into his eyes.

"Make love to me, I want you Jack. No more waiting. Touch me, make me yours, make love to me," Kate says so low that is amazing that Jack can even hear her.

He nods and leans in to capture her lips once again, as his hands land on her panties and start to slide them down her body. She shivers as his fingers slide down her thighs and legs. He moves back a bit and takes off his boxers. He then hovers over her placing himself at her entrance. He is ready for her and can feel as she is aching to feel him. He glides into her slowly and smoothly. Once he is completely in, they stay still just enjoying the connection that they both have created, their eyes closed. He feels as she flexes her inner muscles to adjust to his size. He opens his eyes as sees as she still has her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open. He leans in and kisses her eyelids and then starts to slide in and out of her, slow and steady. He wants to enjoy the feel of her, the feel of her body on his, the way that she whimpers and makes such wonderful sounds with her mouth.

She keeps her eyes closed, feeling him, feeling his hot skin against hers, his stomach brushing against hers, one of his hands holding onto her thigh as he slides in and out of her. She opens her eyes and finds him looking at her with a smile on his lips. She moves upward and kisses him, ferociously. He speeds up his thrusting and feels as her legs wrap around his body allowing him to enter her deeper. She runs her hands down his back, feeling as sweat starts to break out. He shifts his position slightly making her moan out loud as he hits her sensitive area. She flexes her inner muscles holding him tighter and hears as he groans and speeds up even more. His body now thumping into her and she can feel as her release starts to build up. She runs her nails across his back and pushes her head back onto the bed. She feels as her orgasm ripples through her body, making her shake and moan loudly against his shoulder. He can feel her hotness, wetness around him and pumps into her quickly once more before releasing himself into her and collapsing on top of her, his head landing on the crook of her neck. They remain like this, breathing shallow until she pulls him towards her mouth and kisses him sloppily and lazily. He lets his head fall back on her neck and places kisses there. She wraps her arms around him and holds him. He goes to move off of her, but she makes sounds of protest.

"I don't want to squish you," Jack says looking up at her.

"Don't pull out, not yet, I wanna feel you in me, feel you close to me," Kate says as she looks into his deep brown eyes.

He smiles at her and moves so that they are laying on their sides. She is now laying with her head on his chest while still connected. They lay there for awhile letting their breathing get back to normal.

He can feel as her breathing becomes steady. He places a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you Kate," Jack says as his eyes starting to close, allowing himself the restful night sleep he's been craving for so long.

"I love you too Jack," Kate says as she closes her eyes allowing the sleep to overtake her, finally sleeping peacefully, something she hasn't had in years.

They lay in bed and sleep through the night, holding onto each other knowing that their love could never be broken, that this was the beginning of their new live, their new chance at love and at happiness something they both had forgotten was possible to ever feel again.


End file.
